Cortando por lo sano
by Tapitey
Summary: [Situado al final de la primera temporada de Tangled: The Series / Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure] Fue arrestado por traición e intento de homicidio, pero no concretó el asesinar a alguien debido a sus planes frustrados. Quién diría que ahora Ruddiger, el que era su amigo fiel, estuviera pasando por eso, y si Varian no se detenía, sería su primera víctima. / {One-Shot}


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Tangled: The Series / Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure.

* * *

**Cortando por lo sano**

El capitán de la guardia fue el encargado de llevar a Varian a su celda. El chico se mantuvo callado durante el transcurso del camino y su mirada no reflejaba otra cosa más que odio acumulado. Hace unas semanas, el capitán escuchaba a su hija y a la princesa hablar muy bien de aquel alquimista, pero ahora todas aquellas palabras fueron enterradas hasta lo más profundo.

—Entra —exigió el hombre mayor tras abrir la celda, pero al ver que Varian se quedó inmóvil, atinó por darle un empujón. Esto no solo hizo que pudiera entrar, fue tanta la fuerza que aplicó que el joven terminó en el suelo. El capitán, ante esto, recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del afectado—. Te traeremos comida en unas horas, mientras tanto tendrás que esperar —le informó, restándole importancia a la caída que sufrió el pelinegro.

Varian desvió la mirada y simplemente asintió de forma neutral, como si el rencor que poseía se hubiera apagado temporalmente para dar paso a un chico que perdió por completo sus emociones, muerto por dentro.

El capitán cerró la reja y se alejó. Le resultaba irónico que, hace no mucho tiempo, no estaba permitido encarcelar a los niños. "Pero no todos los niños traicionan a la familia real e intentan matar a sangre fría", pensó él. Apretó los puños al recordar los relatos de lo ocurrido en Old Corona. Se atrevió a meterse con su hija, así que pensó que la prisión era un castigo inocente comparado con lo que él le haría.

Por otra parte, Ruddiger se encontraba sobre el hombro de su amo. No había dejado de acariciarle la mejilla desde que lo subieron al carruaje. Se sujetó con fuerza a él para no salir volando producto de su caída, y ahora lo intentaba animar para que se levantara.

Varian lo dejó en el suelo y se sentó en lo que ahora era su nueva cama, mirándolo con frialdad.

—Ya puedes irte.

Lo dijo con tanta brusquedad que al mapache le dolió oírlo. ¿Por quién lo tomaba? Claro que no se iría.

Los animales de Corona eran mucho más inteligentes de lo que la gente creía y Varian pudo comprobarlo al conocer a Pascal y Max. Ruddiger no era la excepción a la regla. El mapache entendió perfectamente las palabras de su dueño e hizo oídos sordos. Se abalanzó sobre él para subir nuevamente a su hombro.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó mientras lo agarraba y fruncía el ceño. Ruddiger lo miró perplejo, pues no entendía qué ocurría—. No necesito tu lástima ni tu compañía. ¿Piensas que voy a querer conservar a un traidor como tú?

La mascota de Varian hizo memoria para comprender a qué se refería exactamente. Siempre estuvo ahí para él, incluso cuando estaba dispuesto a convertirlo en un monstruo. ¿Por qué se porta así ahora?

—Tú fuiste quien liberó a Pascal e inició la reacción en cadena que hizo que la familia real saliera libre de mis trampas. ¿En serio pensaste que no me había dado cuenta? —dijo a modo de regaño a la vez en que lo dejaba nuevamente en el suelo y se ponía de pie—. Mientras me lamentaba frente a mi padre porque el cabello de Rapunzel no rompía el ámbar, te vi de reojo y noté que abriste la jaula de Pascal. —Avanzó hacia una pared, dándole la espalda—. Estaba tan desesperado y preocupado por mi padre en ese momento que no le di importancia a lo que habías provocado… —habló más bruscamente y volteó su rostro para mirarlo de forma dura. La sombra que se posó en su rostro le dio un tono más severo a su semblante— pero eso no quita el hecho de que también me traicionaste.

Ruddiger no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante semejantes acusaciones. Era la mano derecha de Varian desde que él decidió adoptarlo como mascota y siempre estaba ahí para él, pero eso no significaba que se volvería el cómplice de un asesino. Además, sabía que su amo solo estaba pasando por una crisis emocional y solo quiso evitar algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

—¿Sabes? —volvió a hablar el chico, llamando la atención de Ruddiger—. Creí que eras distinto al resto, pero me equivoqué. —Soltó un pesado suspiro—. Al final, nadie apoya al insignificante Varian, ni siquiera su propia mascota… —Se rio de forma sarcástica ante sus últimas palabras, pero su expresión seria no se borró ni por un segundo—. Fuiste astuto, realmente me lograste engañar… ¡Felicidades, me lo creí! —Golpeó con un puño la pared, asustando al pequeño mapache, quien se escondió rápidamente bajo la pequeña cama de aquella pequeña celda—. Todo este tiempo me creí tu falso apoyo incondicional. Confié en ti y me fallaste…

A pesar de tener miedo de lo que Varian le pudiera hacer, el animal se armó de valor y sacó la cabeza de su escondite para verlo. Notó como el pelinegro se sentó en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas y haciéndose bolita. Decidió acercarse lentamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el afectado.

—Y, a pesar de todo, sigues teniendo el descaro de estar aquí, conmigo, en esta celda… —continuó él—. ¿No tuviste suficiente con arruinarme? ¡¿También quieres ver cómo me pudro en este lugar?! ¡Vete de una vez!

Movió sus manos haciendo un ademán, tratando de ahuyentarlo, pero fue en vano. Ruddiger se acercó a él a paso lento por temor a sobresaltarlo y luego saltó, colocándose sobre las rodillas de su dueño.

Varian estuvo conteniéndose durante todo el viaje, pero su cordura era inestable y no aguantaba más. Lo sostuvo con fuerza, se levantó abruptamente y lo apoyó contra la pared, aprisionándole ambas patas delanteras.

—¿Es que no entendiste? —preguntó con un tono de voz bajo, pero intimidador y sombrío—. Al parecer no temes sufrir el destino que planee para Rapunzel y su familia. —Colocó una de sus manos sobre el cuello de Ruddiger y comenzó a hacer presión de a poco—. Descuida… Si quieres tomar su lugar, por mí no hay problemas.

Y ahí estaba él, con una mente dañada y retorcida, intentando ahorcar a su mascota. Fue arrestado por traición e intento de homicidio, pero no concretó el asesinar a alguien debido a sus planes frustrados. Quién diría que ahora Ruddiger, el que era su amigo fiel, estuviera pasando por eso, y si Varian no se detenía, sería su primera víctima.

Comenzó a chillar y a mover su cuerpo de forma desesperada. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y apretó los ojos para no seguir viendo el rostro maquiavélico de su amo. Poco a poco, los movimientos se fueron haciendo más débiles.

—Te arrepentirás por no haberme dejado solo cuando te lo exigí… Es la última vez que alguien no se toma en serio mis amenazas.

Ruddiger ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir luchando. Simplemente atinó a mirarlo fijamente. Realmente en ese estado, Varian era irreconocible hasta para él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico al ver como el mapache lo miraba de forma suplicante—. No me mires así…

Tragó saliva y el ojo comenzaba a tiritarle. Sin poder soportar más ese sentimiento de angustia, soltó a Ruddiger. El mapache cayó bruscamente al suelo y se quedó ahí, debilitado y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Q-Qué estoy…? —Varian miró sus manos temblorosas. El pánico lo invadió de pies a cabeza—. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! —Se llevó las manos a su cabello y se lo jaló, tratando de así contener su impulso destructivo—. ¿Por qué…? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja.

Observó al mapache en el suelo. Se veía muy mal de aspecto, y no era para menos considerando que estuvo cerca de la muerte. Este miraba a Varian como si fuera el peor y más cruel monstruo que habitaba en los siete reinos.

—Ruddiger…

Para Varian, ver como de entre el pelo facial de su mascota caía una lágrima, fue la gota de rebalsó del vaso.

Se sintió una verdadera basura en ese momento. Habían pasado por una serie de momentos buenos y malos, pero en aquellos días, donde no lo recibía en su casa, no llegó al nivel de crueldad que tenía ahora.

Los recuerdos del pasado lo golpearon de repente.

* * *

_Varian veía por la ventana aquellas rocas que cada vez crecían más y más en su aldea. No solo era desesperante que su hogar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos por culpa de estas, lo era también el hecho de que su padre lo regañara cada vez que intentaba buscar una solución. Y ni siquiera le daba una razón para no hacerlo, simplemente se lo negaba._

_Un sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y volteó para ver a ese pesado mapache que siempre intentaba entrar a su casa a diario. Su trampa hecha de alquimia, no magia, era muy útil para capturarlo de forma fácil, pero seguía odiando que no se rindiera. ¿Cuándo será el día en que lo deje en paz?_

_—¿Tú de nuevo?... —dijo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba frente a él. La situación actual de las rocas y su padre lo hacían estar más irritado de lo normal, pero también más desanimado, y el pequeño mapache no pasó por alto ese detalle, después de todo comenzaba a conocerlo bien y sabía que lo que más caracterizaba a ese chico era su estado de ánimo tan positivo. Incluso, cada vez que lo lanzaba lejos de la casa, lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Es que nunca te cansas? Ya van tres veces en este día que entras._

_El joven pelinegro no entendía por qué siempre entraba. No era el mejor lugar para permanecer y había comida de sobra en los manzanos del jardín. Pero no, siempre tenía que entrar de una u otra forma sin parar, como si hubiera una razón de peso para hacerlo._

_O tal vez solo lo hacía inconscientemente. Tampoco es que los animales sean capaces de razonar esas cosas, ¿verdad?_

_—Quédate afuera de una buena vez y no vuelvas a entrar, no ando de ganas para estas visitas repentinas. —Buscó entre su ropa algo que no encontró. Bufó molesto—. No puede ser, no encuentro la partícula neutralizadora._

_Vio al mapache, quien permanecía sereno mirándolo, como si estar atrapado en esa trampa no fuera la gran cosa. A Ruddiger no le importaba no poder moverse mientras estuviera ahí, con él, haciéndole compañía. Aunque Varian no lo vio de esa forma; simplemente creyó que no reaccionaba porque ya se había acostumbrado a la situación._

_—Debí olvidar el neutralizador en mi cuarto cuando… —continuó y se rascó la nuca con ligera molestia al recordar lo ocurrido— discutí con mi papá. —Miró de reojo al pequeño animal, quien no despegaba la mirada de él ni por un instante. Relajó los músculos y siguió con su relato—. Quiere que no me acerque a esas rocas… ¡Y él no entiende que solo quiero ayudar! Sé que puedo dar con una solución si tan solo me diera una oportunidad, pero…_

_Varian prosiguió por largos minutos más, contando aquella pelea ocurrida hace no mucho en su habitación, cuando su padre lo vio experimentando con unas rocas que comenzaban a brotar desde abajo y romper el suelo de su casa._

_Era la primera vez que podía hablar de sus problemas personales con alguien, pues sabía con seguridad que este alguien no lo iba a juzgar, principalmente porque no podía hablar. Sintió de a poco como se liberaba de una enorme carga emocional que tenía encima desde hace mucho tiempo. Un par de veces él habló con Rapunzel y con su amor platónico, Cassandra, sobre la desaprobación que su padre siente hacia él y de que siempre le prohíbe hacer las cosas que son su vocación, pero nunca siendo tan específico o emotivo al contarlo por temor a quedar como un niño. ¡Nadie quiere quedar como un niñito con sus amigos y menos con su enamorada!_

_Tanto fue el sentimiento que puso el alquimista al contarle sus problemas al mapache que no evitó soltar una lágrima. Pero una de felicidad, pues se había desahogado por fin._

_—Oh, vaya —dijo al haber reaccionado y se apresuró en levantarse—, que torpe, no te he sacado de ahí y de seguro estas cansado… ¿Tienes hambre? Tal vez te ofrezca una manzana si me acompañas a realizar unos experimentos que tenía pendientes._

_Esa charla le sirvió mucho a Varian para calmarse y recuperar el humor. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir indagando en ese extenso y hermoso mundo de la alquimia, pero esta vez no quería estar solo, pues por fin se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba._

_El mapache, por su parte, mostró una sonrisa. Tarde o temprano, el joven tenía que reaccionar y darse cuenta que solo entraba para acompañarlo. No se equivocó con él, y ahora estaba ansioso por acompañarlo en ese y muchos más experimentos._

* * *

Varian pudo ver aquel recuerdo reflejado en los ojos de su querida mascota. Recordó los días posteriores, donde ya no le ponía trampas, le dio un nombre y hasta lo dejó quedarse en casa sin que su padre lo viera. No ha tenido mejor mascota, compañero y amigo que él.

—Estoy roto —afirmó en voz alta, bajando la mirada y rompiendo en llanto.

Ruddiger, al verlo en ese estado, hizo un esfuerzo y logró ponerse de pie. Se acercó a Varian y escaló con ayuda de sus garras hasta el pecho del chico donde le dio un abrazo.

El joven alquimista no sabía qué pensar. A pesar de casi matarlo, su pequeño amigo era compasivo con él como nadie lo había sido antes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió ese abrazo, empapando al mapache con sus lágrimas.

—No estoy bien, Ruddiger —comenzó a hablar, luego de unos eternos minutos en silencio—. Intenté asesinar por venganza, destruí Old Corona… ¡Usé un suero en ti y te convertí en un monstruo! —exclamó ante eso último, como si de la lista de cosas malas que hizo, eso hubiera sido lo más terrible en su historial.

Ruddiger lo miró y con sus patas le secó las lágrimas. Si hay algo que detestaba, es ver a su chico en ese estado.

—No te puedes quedar —le dijo, lo cual llamó la atención del mapache—. Debes irte…

Para Varian no fue fácil decirlo, pero en el fondo, sabía que era lo correcto. Por el contrario, el animal mostró sorpresa y lo miró incrédulo.

—Ya te he lastimado bastante y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. —Le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza—. Además, no te mereces estar con alguien como yo… Te libero, amigo.

Como si de una negación se tratase, Ruddiger se aferró con sus garras más firmemente a la ropa del alquimista melancólico. Varian captó el mensaje y frunció el ceño.

—¡¿No lo entiendes, Ruddiger?! ¡Yo no sé qué puedo hacerte! —le reclamó enfadado—. No quiero hacer algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir, así que… lo más sano es que te vayas de aquí.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo tenía sentido, pero era una locura. En momentos así era cuando más necesitaba ayuda de cercanos y Ruddiger era el único cercano que le quedaba, pero al parecer Varian no quería sanar, quería protegerlo. Y sí, pues para él, la vida de su amigo era más importante que su propia salud mental.

—No lo hagas más complicado. —Lo acercó a los barrotes de la celda—. Debes soltarme… Y debes irte —le pidió con una mirada sincera llena de temor—. Aléjate lo más que puedas de mí.

Hace pocos minutos casi lo asesina por desobedecerlo, así que esta vez no cometería el mismo error, a pesar de que esto no es lo que quería hacer. Rudd había subido al carruaje con Varian dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con él ahí, si así la vida lo deseaba, pero no imaginó que su mismísimo amo le negara esa posibilidad.

Con una tristeza que nunca había sentido antes, retiró las garras del delantal de Varian, y este lo dejó en el suelo.

—Es hora. —Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura y le acarició por última vez la cabeza—. Vete…

Esperó unos segundos para ver si se arrepentía y lo detenía. Esperó que le dijera que quería conservarlo, que cambió de opinión y la soledad no era la mejor solución. Pero no ocurrió. Resignado, salió rápidamente de aquella celda sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Si lo hacía, de seguro se daría cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarlo.

—¡Ruddiger! —exclamó Varian, haciendo que su mapache se detuviera en seco, pero no volteó para verlo—. ¡Espero logres perdonarme algún día!

Tras escuchar estas palabras, reanudó el paso y corrió lejos de las mazmorras. Ya lo había perdonado. Jamás podría guardarle rencor a la primera persona que le dio un hogar y amor. No sabía dónde iría ahora, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no intentaría conseguir un dueño nuevo. El que tenía era irremplazable.

Varian, por su parte, se sumergió en un nuevo llanto en la oscuridad de su celda. Ahora definitivamente estaba solo, más solo que nunca, pero así estaba bien. Algo estaba mal en él. Algo se había roto y mientras no fuera reparado, no estaba en condiciones de estar cerca de alguien, mucho menos de aquellos pocos a los que aún amaba.

Si el destino lo permitía, las cosas irían mejor, y tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar, pues las buenas amistades no pueden ser separadas así de fácil.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer uwu. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre mi bebé Varian.

¡Saludos!

Tapitey.


End file.
